Confederation of Mahuset
Mahuset, officially the Confederation of Mahuset (Dutch: Confederatie Mahuset), is a self-declared independent nation-state, commonly referred to by external observers as a micronation, established on the 3rd of January, 2016. It claims territories in Europe and Asia: the states of Matsia, Alkmaar, Geestmerambacht, Noorderhout, Ihuset, and Morburn, as well as the district of Lazia and the territories of Lundenland and Mamucium, make up mainland Mahuset in Northern Europe, and the territories of Starnia and Virgo make up Mahusetan Hasanistan in the Middle East. It is frequently ranked amongst the world's least corrupt nations, and is regarded as a minor micronational diplomatic, cultural, and political power. Mahuset is a confederal state and a constitutional semi-presidential parliamentary republic, whose parliament is known as the Lazian Chamber, so called after the capital city of Lazia. It is lead by President Emiel Sebastiaan Hardy (as head of government) and Prime Minister XO (as head of state). While the laws of the states are subordinate to confederal law, the confederal government does not have any regulations on the means for administering states and as such the states all have their own unique system of government. Mahuset has a free market capitalist economy, but also a high level of income equality, due to its small, mostly middle-class population. The current Confederation of Mahuset is the successor (in law, in dignity, and in territory) to the Kingdom of Mahuset and the majority of its predecessors: the Empire of Alkmaar, the Co-Kingdom of Krasota, the Royal Union of Mahuset, the Kingdom of Ihuset, the Kingdom of Matsia, the United Nations of Mahuset, and the various Cookielandic and Kittylandic States, but not the Kingdom of Radon, which was succeeded instead by the Principality of Radon. It has had a long and turbulant history, having gone through several changes in government, dis- and reëstablishments, and changes in territory before reaching its current shape and state of relative stability. Mahuset is a "fifth world" micronation, with the highest assigned score of 12 under the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System, and a score of 4.4 on the Categoric-Gradial System, also known as Linden's (Revised) System. Etymology Although the exact etymology of the name "Mahuset" has been lost to the mists of time, it is thought to have originated as a portmanteau of Matsia and Ihuset, two of its founding states. History Prefoundation The earliest mention of Alkmaar, where much of Mahuset's population (if not its territory) is based, is in a 10th-century document. As the village grew into a town, it was granted city rights in 1254. The oldest part of Alkmaar lies on an ancient sand bank that afforded some protection from the sea during medieval times. Even so, it is only a couple of metres above the surrounding region, which consists of some of the oldest polders in existence. In 1573 the city successfully withstood a siege by Spanish forces under the leadership of Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, 3rd Duke of Alba. It was a turning point in the Eighty Years War and gave rise to the expression Bij Alkmaar begint de victorie ("Victory begins at Alkmaar"). The event is still celebrated every year in Alkmaar and all of Mahuset on the 8th of October, the day the siege ended. In 1799, during the French revolutionary wars, an Anglo-Russian expeditionary force captured the city, but was ultimately defeated in the Battle of Castricum. The French victory was commemorated on the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. The North Holland Canal, opened in 1824, was dug through Alkmaar. In 1865 and 1867 the railways between Alkmaar and Den Helder and between Alkmaar and Haarlem were built, respectively. In the second half of the 20th century, Alkmaar expanded quickly with the development of new neighbourhoods. On October 1, 1972, the town of Oudorp and the southern portions of Koedijk and Sint Pancras were added to the municipality of Alkmaar. Burgemeester de Wilde School The Burgemeester de Wilde School, a Dutch primary school, was the school where Emiel, Nuri, Matthies, Ewout and various other people who were influential in Mahuset's history had their early education. The school was founded in 1976 by Henk de Wilde, the mayor of Schagen and member of the Dutch Labour Party. It is a cluster 2 school, for children with issues in communication. The school's main location, the Meerkoet was founded in 1976, in Schagen; another location, the Pulletje, was founded in 1980, in Hoorn; the Kievietlaan was founded in 2006, but closed in 2013; Alkmaar was founded in 2008; the Hoep, a replacement for the Kievietlaan, was founded in 2013, in Schagen; and the Hendrik Mol was founded as a high school, but separated later. File:bdw1.png| First logo of the Burgemeester de Wilde School File:bdw2.png| Second logo of the Burgemeester de Wilde School File:bdw3.png| Third logo of the Burgemeester de Wilde School Origins Mahuset began as a fictional nation within a fictional world in 2007. It was called Emiel's World and was an empire ruled by the eponymous Emiel, known then as "Cool Emiel". It was not a serious undertaking, but there were still plans to revive it within Ihuset. If it had never been founded, Emperor (now President) Emiel never would have come in contact with politics. Emiel's World spoke a dialect of Dutch known as Emilan, which eventually developed into another known as Mærtan. Around April of 2012, Emiel began a habit of going on Wikipedia and looking at the articles of ministates like the Vatican City, Monaco, and San Marino, and eventually found out about the Principality of Sealand, a micronation. He did more research into the subject and found information on the Republic of Molossia as well. Inspired by these two micronations, he founded the Kingdom of Ihuset, which gave him a "feeling of autonomy" that he felt he lacked at the time. Emiel proceded to make a page on MicroWikia and got unofficially involved in the many cyberwars going on at the time. This marked the beginning of Mahusetan diplomacy as it got into contact with many other micronations, like New Canada and Domus, and established official relations with them. It was welcomed by Flatland almost immediately and was soon invited into the Grand Intermicronational Alliance by a representative of Northumbria-Montebourg. Its time in the alliance didn't last, however, as it didn't want to fulfill its military obligations to the alliance. Monarchist period After Emiel founded Ihuset, the other children at the Burgemeester de Wilde school were inspired to create micronations themselves. Mahuset was originally founded as an unification of the kingdoms of Matsia and Ihuset, but Radon soon joined as well. The union was originally known as the United Nations of Mahuset, but this was later appended to the Royal United Nations of Mahuset. It took its main aesthetic and political inspiration from the Ancient Rome and the County of Holland. Mahuset quickly became greatly significant and diplomatically prominent within the MicroWikia community. Many conflicts at MicroWikia were taken part in by Mahusetan officials, including the conflict against Brandon Rhea and Wikia and subsequent conflicts which led to the establishment and splitting of Micropedia. Vetria established diplomatic relations with Mahuset during this era. In November 2012, the Royal United Nations of Mahuset underwent full political union between its member states, transforming into the Kingdom of Mahuset, a democratic constitutional monarchy. King Emiel soon upset this balance, however, by founding the ideology of Eniakism, whose rise and expansion was comparable in speed, scale, and international controversy (drawing condemnation from Hasanistan and Akharnes in particular) to that of communism, and which caused Mahuset to gain even more diplomatic significance and prestige. The country rapidly developed, reforming its government to include defined ministries and state-owned enterprise, and standards of living rapidly increased. This development came with a cost, however: the establishment of a single-party state under the Eniak Party, which ruled until the kingdom's eventual collapse, and the secession of Matsia and Radon. Eventually, though, the two states rejoined Mahuset after adopting Eniakism themselves, and the so-called Triumphant Era began, which would last for the rest of the kingdom's history. Decline and revival Mahuset was briefly a part of the Empire of Constantidium, which was founded by several states in the Dutch micronational sector, but it soon fell apart due to disagreements between its member states. It was comprised of the Kingdom of Mahuset, Derskov-Viadalvia, Hoogwaard, Arnhem, Snežanopol, Timbain and Kinhu. It was only founded as a defensive bloc against the Ashukov Federation within the now-dead micronations.wiki community, with no other real purpose, a fact reflected by the speed of its collapse. Mahuset would soon collapse as well: even though the government was stable and well structured, the three states fell into arguing with one another, especially about new, controversial amendments to the constitution and generally conflicting ideals. There were three major fights between the states, the last one resulting in Ihuset leaving and declaring itself defunct, bringing Mahuset down with it. Eventually, Krasota was founded as a union of Matsia and Radon, later joining the new Royal Union of Mahuset. This was welcomed by Emiel, who was at that moment exclusively focusing on the micronation of Slin, but further disputes between Nuri and Emiel caused Krasota's collapse as well. Another nation came and went as Emiel established the Empire of Alkmaar, which rose to power in the former states of Alkmaar and Jefferson but died due to Emiel's inactivity in the community. In 2015, Mahuset had effectively ceased to exist, as its prominent citizens were all focusing on their own personal projects: Emiel focused on developing Slin, while Nuri reformed Radon, which slowly began clawing itself back to relevance by partaking in several events in the micronational community. But on the 8th of January 2016, Emiel Hardy, Nuri van Dijk and XO rëestablished Mahuest in its current form, claiming the former territories of Matsia, Alkmaar, Geestmerambacht, Nooorderhout and Ihuset. A constitution was written based upon the Dutch and American constitutions, and the Confederation was officially founded. The newly-established Lazian Chamber was quick to pass various laws and proclamations, including but not limited to the designation of a national flag and coat of arms and the establishment of relations with Radon and the United Islands. File:confmahflag1.png| First proposal by Emiel Hardy, and first proposal overall. File:confmahflag2.png| Second proposal by Emiel Hardy, and second proposal overall. File:Noorderhoutflag.png| Third proposal by Emiel Hardy, and second proposal overall. Now flag of Noorderhout. File:confmahflag4.png| First proposal by XO, and fourth proposal overall. Closely resembles current flag. File:FlagLazia.png| Fourth proposal by Emiel Hardy, and fifth proposal overall. Now flag of Lazia File:Confederate Mahusetan Flag.svg| Second proposal by XO, and sixth proposal overall. This flag is the current flag of Mahuset. Geography Mahuset's claimed land consists of nine separate portions of land in Europe and Asia, divided into Cherrystan (Dutch Matsia), Cambois Beach (British Matsia), Islo Keri (British Matsia), Ihuset, and Mahusetan Hasanistan. Laying in the middle of the former swamplands of Noord-Holland, Ihuset, together with Cherrystan (Dutch Matsia), make up mainland Mahuset. The particular area in which Ihuset was founded is nowadays known as Burgemeester de Wildeland, and it's the place where all former nations of the Vetrisphere were established or can trace their origin to, including Ihuset, Radon and Matsia. Ihuset, together with Cherrystan (Dutch Matsia) comprised of 1.124 km2 of claimed and controlled land. Laying in the mountains of the Hasanistan, Starnia and Virgo made up the Mahusetan Hasani colony. The particular area in which Starnia and Virgo lay were claimed as per President Emiel's plans for expansion back into former Mahusetan territory. Mahusetan Hasanistan comprised of 4390m2 of claimed and controlled land. Laying in the middle of Northumberland, Islo Keri (British Matsia) and Cambois Beach (British Matsia) made up British Matsia. The particular area of in which British Matsia lays made up the Matsian mainland. British Matsia comprised of 5.047 km2 of claimed and controlled land. Climate Political Geography Mahuset is a confederation of numerous states and territories, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the constitution. Government Mahuset is governed under a confederal state and a constitutional semi-presidential republic, with each federal state responsible for governing their own state affairs. The confederal government and all members of said government are responsible for making final decisions for all the confederal governments. The President is the head of government. The President is counselled on the matters of state by the Prime Minister and the Lazian Chamber. The Prime Minister is the head of state. The Prime Minister acts as the deputy of the Prime Minister in any cases that the Prime Minister may become incapacitated, out of contact or resignation. The Lazian Chamber serves as the parliament of the State and the parliament for all the federal states, with its members are elected. Political Parties Political parties in Mahuset are very common and the oldest political party still in existence is the Classical Liberal Party, established on July 2016. Presently, there are three political parties operating in Mahuset and each have their own seats in the Lazian Chamber. Some MPs in the Lazian Chamber opt to not join any party, and are referred to as Independents. Foreign Relations Being one of the most active nations in what is considered the Vetrisphere, Mahuset enjoys a minor diplomatic role as a micronational power. Considering as major allies Nedland, Hasanistan, Hortania, and Radon, the Confederation of Mahuset implements foreign relations and defines foreign policy through its Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The current Minister is Emiel Sebastiaan Hardy. At the time of the collapse of the last incarnation of a continuously active Mahuset, the Kingdom of Mahuset enjoyed full diplomatic relations with 3 states, informal relations with 3, and recognised all members of the United Nations. However with the fall of the Kingdom, all of those relations were de facto declared null and void. At the moment, the Confederation of Mahuset has signed several treaties and is at the process of signing more. As of , Mahuset is in formal relations with 19 states. Nations with which Mahuset has signed a treaty of mutual recognition * Principality of Radon, on 9 January 2016 * United Islands, on 9 January 2016 * Empire of Karnia-Ruthenia, on 14 January 2016 * Abeldane Empire, on 18 July 2016 * Princely State of Brändholm, on 18 July 2016 * Empire of Paravia, on 27 July 2016 * Noble Republic of Lurk, on 10 October 2016 * Kingdom of Eniarku, on 1 November 2016 * Kingdom of Imvrassia, on 30 December 2016 * Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, on 3 January 2017 * Nedland, on 10 October 2016 and reinstated on 22 March 2017 * Republic of Hasanistan, on 14 May 2017 * Kingdom of Coria, on 23 May 2017 * Federal Republic of Stravinia, on 24 May 2017 * Shorewellese Empire, on 25 May 2017 * Great Empire of Villa Alicia, on 6 June 2017 * Kingdom of Custosia, on 9 June 2017 * Florian Republic, on 9 June 2017 * Independent State of Kaleido, on 9 June 2017 * Popular Union of Occitania, on 9 June 2017 Other nations which Mahuset recognises (Bold text signifies that official recognition is mutual) * All member states of the United Nations, since 8 January 2016 * Vatican City, since 5 November 2016 * Federal Republic of Lostisland, since 8 January 2016 * Second Empyre of Slin, since 8 January 2016 * Republic of Kosovo, since 16 October 2016 * Taiwan, since 16 October 2016 * Republic of Somaliland, since 16 October 2016 * Republic of Abkhazia, since 9 November 2016 * Republic of South Ossetia, since 9 November 2016 * Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic, since 9 November 2016 * Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, since 9 November 2016 * Federal Republic of Mizuho, since 28 May 2017 Economy Mahuset has a free-market capitalist economy. Most, if not all, Mahusetans are lower-middle class to upper-middle class. There is very little income inequality. Major private Mahusetan businesses include Oxocero Holdings and PP Clubs. Unlike its predecessor, the Kingdom of Mahuset, the Confederation of Mahuset has a little if not negligible economy. Measures to this, such as the creation of a Chamber of Commerce have been planned but haven't yet come to fruition. Currency Mahuset has had various currencies over its lifetime. The unit of currency from the Kingdom of Ihuset's founding, and until the founding of the United Nations of Mahuset, was the Husetan Pound, and was pegged to one euro. The unit of currency used from joining the World Union until said union's death was the InterSol and was pegged to 0,13 euro. The unit of currency used from the end of the World Union to the start of the Eniak Era was the Mahusetan Kroner-Guilder, and was pegged to 0,50 euro. The unit of currency used from Radon and Matsia joining until the death of Kingdom of Mahuset was the Mahusetan Vetriana-Gulda and was pegged to 0,45 euro. Currently, however the de facto currency is the Mahusetan Leo, which like the Vetriana-Gulda is pegged to 0,45 euro. Culture The diverse culture of the Kingdom of Mahuset had been influenced by elements of many other cultures, most notably the customs and traditions of the Netherlands, where most activity of the kingdom took place. The nation could be considered a melting pot of contrasting cultural currents. The differetn regions of Mahuset have counted with different cultural influences each. Mahusetan culture, as a whole has been greatly influenced by Dutch, and English culture as well as artificially introduced elements of other cultures, such as the Japanese culture and Italian culture in Ihuset. Language Both Dutch and English are spoken natively in Mahuset. The Mahusetan population regularly speaks either Dutch or English. Several "conlangs" existed in Mahuset's history, most citizens rarely spoke these languages however and preferred to use their native tongues. The Government uses English as the nation's official and national language. Religion The Constitution of the Confederation of Mahuset guarantees freedom of religion. However, Mahuset has had a historically large amount of its population indentified as atheists, as Mahuset liberalised atheism went into a small decline however. as of August 2017.]] Media Mahuset's media is comparatively well and richly written, with both freedom of speech and freedom of the press being guaranteed by the Mahusetan constitution. The first and currently only newspaper in Mahuset is the Courant of Lazia, being de facto established in January of 2016 and de jure established in July of 2016 Cuisine The Confederation of Mahuset's cuisine was undoubtedly a mix of different cultures, having been influenced mostly by Dutch and English dishes. The country's cuisine was mostly shaped by its location in the fertile North Sea river delta of the European Plain, which gave rise to fishing, farming, and trading over sea. Unlike the Kingdom of Mahuset, the cuisine of the Confederation of Mahuset implements many more elements of countries outside of the Netherlands and England, largely caused by larger access to a larger variety of fast food products. Traditions Although Mahuset officially has no traditions, many of the traditions present in the previous Kingdom of Mahuset are still widely celebrated. Most Mahsuetan holidays are of either Dutch or English origin. Notes and References External links *Mahusetan Government Portal *Mahusetan Discord Server